fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucius
"I have no where to go home to... If I did, it would be House Cornwell." - Lucius to Raven. Lucius (known as ルセア Rusea, Ruthea in Japan) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is a Monk who follows the religion of Saint Elimine, and is deeply devoted to his best friend Raven. Due to his feminine appearance, he has been mistaken for a girl on more than one occasion. Character History Lucius was born in Etruria. His father was a famous mercenary for hire, who was killed by a thief in front of Lucius when he was three. His mother eventually died of sickness soon afterwards. As a keepsake, he still keeps the dagger that his father was stabbed with. Lucius was then taken into an orphanage, where he lived for the rest of his childhood and was often teased for his feminine appearance. He still remembers a teacher from there that was particularly cruel to him. Lucius left the orphanage and began to travel as a monk. He became a retainer to House Cornwell, where he met the Marquess Cornwell's child, Raymond. He served him for more than ten years, before Marquess Cornwell and his wife was assassinated for reasons unknown to them. The death of Raymond's parents prompted Raymond with feelings of vengeance. Raymond suspected Ostia for the crime, and became a mercenary under the alias 'Raven'. Lucius constantly tries to persuade his lord not to blindly look for revenge against Ostia. While on his travels, he stopped by an inn and witnessed Ninian and Nils looking for help from the innkeeper, but were thrown out. Concerned, Lucius followed them outside and they briefly accompanied Lyn on her journey to reclaim Caelin, and he left after it was over. A year after, he was seen traveling with Raven again. They are captured and imprisoned in Castle Caelin when it is taken over by Laus' soldiers, but it is possible for the player to rescue and recruit them. If Lucius gets an A Support with Renault, he discovers Renault was the thief that murdered his father when he was a child, and forgives him. If Lucius should get an A Support with Raven, he convinces him not to seek revenge on Ostia, and they begin to travel together as mercenaries for hire. In a possible ending in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Lucius starts an orphanage on the Araphen border. In Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi, Chad, Lugh and Ray reveal that they lived in an orphanage in Araphen. During the invasion, the one they call 'Father' tried to protect the garden from the Bern soldiers, and they killed him. There's no direct evidence that Lucius is this 'Father' they recall. Personality Lucius is very kind and gentle to the other characters in Rekka no Ken, often expressing the faith of Saint Elimine. He almost never conveys anger towards any of them. This includes aggressive and violent people such as Karel, if he interacts with him in their Support Conversation. Likewise, he tries to help others he deems to be suffering, and sometimes at the expense of his own health. He suffers from a spiritual illness, which afflicts him when he offers relief to people that are emotionally tormented. This makes Raven no exception, who Lucius tries to turn away from blindly taking revenge on Ostia for the destruction of House Cornwell. Lucius' tenderness also seems to extend to those who have also caused him grief. He is quick to forgive Renault for the murder of his father, and empathizes with his regret. However, Lucius can also be very outspoken and stubborn. He refuses to withdraw when Raven tells him to stop following him and leave the battlefield. Similarly, he doesn't stop to badger his friend about his grudge against Ostia. An irritated Raven remarks in their A Support he doesn't want to marry, because Lucius jabbers enough at him. Quotes Lucius: "Our house...was invaded by a thief. My father was a famous mercenary, but the man was too strong. I saw my father fall before me. I recall it sometimes, even now... The eyes of the thief who killed him. ...Like terrible dark stones set in his hate-filled face...... All he left behind was this dagger protruding from my father's chest." - Lucius recounting his past. Priscilla: "You are--how can I say this?--beautiful. Your face is like a woman's... No... Your face is even more beautiful than that of a woman... ...I'm sure even a few lords must have fallen for you..." Lucius: "You...must understand. I am...a man. As a child, I was often teased for my appearance, and I have never once profited from it. Perhaps you meant to imply...otherwise?" - Lucius on his appearance. Raven: "You're like... You're my last family. Priscilla is... I should not think of that, should I... I was scared to lose the last of my family." - Raven to Lucius. Growth Rates Lucius is the only Monk in Rekka no Ken, and can be promoted to a Bishop. Stat Growths: 55% HP// 50% S/M // 50% Skl // 40% Spd // 20% Lck // 10% Def // 60% Res Lv. 20/20 Average: 40.8% HP // 30.6% S/M // 25% Skl // 24.4% Spd // 9.2% Lck // 7.6% Def // 29.6% Res Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken Characters